What You Want
by bisous pour toi
Summary: Andromeda can see that Narcissa isn't totally happy in her relationship to Lucius...so she decides to make her happy. Andromeda/Narcissa, femmeslash, incest, smut.


A/N: contains very graphic smut, sister/sister incest, and dubious consent, among others.

)O(

Andromeda/Narcissa

**What You Want**

)O(

"Cissy...have you thought more about my idea?" Andromeda said softly, leaning on the doorway to her sister's room.

"I- no, I haven't. And I wish you would stop talking about it. I'm not interested." Narcissa, who had been lying in bed reading a letter, was startled enough to reply frankly to her sister. However, she soon lost her courage when Andi crossed the room in two strides and stared intently into her eyes.

"You're denying yourself great pleasure, Cissy. You might think you want to marry and have children all proper, but," she leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear, "I know what you_ really _want. I'm willing to give it to you."

Narcissa could feel herself melting inwardly. She had tried to resist her sister's advances and had usually succeeded, but the one time she'd given in and let Andi fuck her, she'd- she couldn't even think about it. She had screamed Lucius' name for all to hear, which caused her dear Andi to give her the cold shoulder for the best part of a week. Now, however, it looked like she'd decided to forgive her.

"I don't want you. I would think that you would know that after last time," she said. "I like boys and nothing you will do can ever change that." Narcissa fiddled with the lace on her nightgown, wanting nothing more than to be alone again.

She raised her head when a throaty laugh split the air, issuing from her sister.

"We'll see about that. I bet," Andi tapped her sister playfully on the nose, "that I can have you screaming my name by the time we're done. There's nothing that bastard Lucius can do to you that will leave you happier than when I'm finished with you." Andi gave Narcissa a knowing look as she peeled off her dark robes, stripping until every inch of her body was bare.

"I think I know what the problem is. You, my dear, just want someone who looks like a boy, but need someone who can satisfy your needs. Don't look at me with those big eyes, I know you like being fucked. You just haven't found the right person. But you're about to." She waved her wand and her body immediately became more muscular, her shoulders broader and her chest flatter.

"This charm won't last long, so I suggest we start now." Andi advanced towards her sister and ripped off the delicate nightgown. She deepened her voice, "you can thank me later, babe."

While this had been going on, Narcissa had watched he sister's transformation with horror, and a little (_no, I don't feel like that!)_ arousal. Before, Andi had relied more on honeyed words to seduce her, but this brute show of strength was nothing she'd ever seen before. If she almost closed her eyes, she could imagine there was a man in the room.

Andi pulled out a strap-on from the bedside cabinet (_how did that get there?)_ and put it on around her hips.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," she grinned and positioned the tip of the smooth wooden cock at her sister's entrance. Narcissa, who was afraid of betraying how hot this sudden bout of her sister's masculinity made her, said nothing. Any sign of emotion now might lead to uncontrollable consequences.

Andi easily managed to slip the dildo into Cissy's hole, feeling the wetness of her folds as she pushed the cock in as far as it would go.

"I'm going to fuck you like the slut you are. Hasn't anyone told you adultery is a dangerous thing?" she said, deepening her voice. She started to slowly pull out, then thrust back when she though it was least expected. Soon, she developed a rhythm, pinning her sister to the bed with both hands and standing at the perfect height to go as deep as possible. Andromeda moved her hips again and again, looking for any sign of response from her dear sister.

She wasn't to know that Narcissa had been imagining just this situation ever since they had first had sex. Making love to Lucius was an experience that was easily anticipated, all to be expected. It was good, and it should have been good enough for her.

She knew she should be happy with what she had. Her boyfriend did not beat her nor fool around with other women. He paid attention to her needs, doing all he could to satisfy her. Somehow, however, all he could wasn't enough. In more ways than one, Andi was a much better lover.

She felt treacherous just for thinking it.

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She considered her options. _I'm in it this far, who cares if I go a little further? No-one will have to know...Andi certainly won't tell anyone._ The temptation to move in rhythm with her sister was getting to be too much.

With a high moan let out after apparent ages of being supressed, Cissy slowly started to move her hips. Her sister growled and grabbed Cissy's elegant slim legs, wrapping them around her waist. Andi's thrusts became stronger and more intense as she dug her fingernails into her sister's thighs.

The two women, as if alerted by some biological signal, increased the speed of their movement.

Narcissa lost all pretence of not enjoying herself and made her thrusts match her sister's, feeling her sensitive clit burn as if on fire.

Andromeda lost all pretence of the attempt at masculinity and made her soft groans match her sister's, feeling her folds erupting in goose bumps as they touched Narcissa's again and again.

They were so close to the end of the world they could see the watery edge that promised a fall to end all falls. A fall so thrilling it could make them forget absolutely everything...

With a final, Earth-wrenching thrust, the two women came, starting their fall over the edge.

It gave all it promised.

When their cum started leaking to the floor, Andromeda pulled the cock out with a dirty, squelching sound. She quickly took it off, discarding it into a corner of the room. Its purpose had been done; now she could continue on with the _real_ sex.

Andromeda pushed her sister to the other side of the bed to give herself some room. Narcissa was still panting, her legs splayed open for all the world to see. As long as that world consisted of only Andi, she didn't mind.

Andi crept onto the bed in front of Cissy's legs and moved them apart just a little more, giving herself a clear path to Cissy's gently pulsing wetness. She lowered her head to the smooth inner thighs and proceeded to lick them clean of all cum covering them. Her sister liked being clean.

This process took some time. Both of the women did not find their release easily, but when they did, the results were unparalleled. When all of the sticky strands had been removed, Andi moved in deeper into Cissy's mound.

She savoured the taste of her sister's folds, tugging and sucking at them. They were covered with a fine mesh of white hair, which Andi immediately started to rub between her fingers. The coarse texture of the hair contrasted nicely with the softness of Narcissa's velvety insides.

Her tongue was now moving in and out of her sister, exploring the textures and curves she offered. One moment it would dive into Narcissa and writhe there for a few minutes, then come back to rest inside of Andromeda's mouth, who would savour the taste.

She would slide her tongue teasingly over the woman's clit, rubbing it with just enough pressure for it to be magnificently uncomfortable. Narcissa would buck her hips without ever getting what she wanted; she would wish that Lucius could be the one who was doing this. If only Lucius was the one doing these things to her, she felt she could focus more.

In this situation, her burning arousal fought with her confusion and sense of right and wrong. Maybe if Andi could just stop teasing and give her what she wanted…

She lost all reason when Andi shoved two of her fingers inside Cissy and began to fuck her properly. When the woman added in another finger and increased her speed, but replaced the pressure of her tongue on Cissy's sensitive clit to help the fingers out, she finally lost all her pride.

"Fuck me, Andi, fuck me! Faster, fuck me faster!" she screamed.

In response, Andromeda cackled with glee as she fulfilled her sister's request. When her thrusts became so frequent as to become one great vibration, Narcissa lost all dignity and started arching her back and bucking her hips like a madwoman.

"Andi, oh, ANDI!"

She was reduced to a babbling, out-of-control mess, the exact opposite of what she wanted. But, in a way, she wouldn't have traded this feeling of ecstasy for all the men in the world. Because she doubted that any of them could give her anything resembling this.

It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to speak again. Andromeda had crawled up onto the bed and was lying next to her, admiring her sister's figure as she breathed heavily. She had been transformed back into her soft, feminie self and was playing with one of Narcissa's nipples, flicking it with her finger to see how quickly it would return to its original position.

She toyed with the nipple by pressing down on it as far as it would go, then rubbing one of her fingers over it in tiny circles. She pinched, she pulled, she squeezed; she was almost scientific in her actions.

By this time, Narcissa was getting all hot and bothered again. This time, however, she refused to let her emotions take hold of her. She didn't need Andi anymore, she was sure of it. Their monthly ritual of cat-and-mouse had to be stopped, at least until next month came along. She couldn't handle the implications of falling into a relationship with _her sister_, of all people. No, this was just a routine...health thing. It needed to be done but shouldn't take more time than necessary.

Narcissa stood up, shoving her sister's hand away with longing (_revulsion)_ on her face. She stood upright, head haughtily in the air, distancing herself from her sister, who was lying lazily on the bed, now playing with her own nipple.

She shined and glowed in the faint light, her slick body reflecting the light of a dim lamp. On a lesser woman, this pale, skinny nakedness would have had her bowing her head in shame or attempting to cover fragments of herself up with her long strands of blond hair.

Narcissa might not have acted confidently in front of the people she met while clothed, but her being bare seemed to give her power. The power of a woman who knows that the clothes which flatter her most are that of her own skin.

"We are done here, Andi. If you could kindly remove yourself, I would like to go back to reading my letter. It was from a Mr Malfoy. My boyfriend."

"You said my name. You know what this means, Cissy?" Andromeda rolled around on the bed so she was lying on her belly, her head propped up by her hands, smiling sweetly.

"It means you're mine. I don't care if he is your boyfriend still, I've got one too, but it was my name you screamed oh so loudly. I bet you'll be biting your lip to stop yourself screaming it again whenever you're with him," she grinned widely.

"That really is of no importance. I love him."

"Love him?! Ha! As if that will solve all your problems." She got up from the bed and started putting her long robes back on, wishing she could bathe in her sister's rooms but knowing that suggestion would be shot down before it even escaped her lips.

"You just wait until you finally marry him. You'll have to live at his house, you know. It's unlikely I'll be able to come and visit very often."

"I'll manage."

"I'd _love_ to see you try." Andromeda, now fully, if messily, clothed, walked over to Narcissa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Until next time, Cissy." She sauntered out of the room. Narcissa wasn't sure if amount of hip swinging she was doing was intentional or just her normal walk, never really noticing it before, but it was _incredibly_ erotic.

What's more, she could see the slimy trail running from Andromeda's room all the way back to hers for the next few hours. She was surprised Dobby hadn't cleaned it up yet. But maybe Dobby was too busy cleaning up different body fluids. Blood was said to leave a particularly nasty stain and in the last few days she'd seen too much of it.

Her parents were busy talking about the value of pure blood, but they didn't seem to care about it being spilled.

She wondered, vaguely, while still staring at the tell-tale trail, if there was such a thing as having pure cum.

If there was, Andromeda certainly didn't have it.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
